1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool that creates downward force to advance a tubing string and/or bottom hole assembly (BHA) into a well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various problems are encountered when attempting to advance a tubing string and/or bottom hole assembly (BHA) into a well. Vibratory tools have been used to help advance a tubing string and/or BHA into a well, but typical vibratory tools lack the ability to actually force the tubing string and/or BHA down into the well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole tool that can be included in the BHA to force the BHA and/or tubing string down into the well.